Retaliation
by wiwi.zordick
Summary: CHAP 4 UPDATE. "Sungie Hyung hari ini kita pergi kencan, bagaiamana?" Perlahan liquid bening itu turun dari kedua sudut matanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat!" "aku—aku merasa jijik dengan tubuhku sendiri!" KiChul/incest, MinChul, KiSung. Angst&Hurt/Comfort. MIND TO REVIEW/17-08-2013.
1. Chapter 1

Sumarry: _**aku lelah menjadi orang lain dihadapan mu aku terlalu lelah terus kau acuhkan. Karena itu biarkan aku berjalan sendiri dijalan yang sepi ini. Tanpamu. . .**  
_

genre:: **incest&Angst, romance.**

rated:: **T**

pairing::

**MinChul**

**KiChul**

**KiSung**

**FF is mine and cast #digampar XD**

**Inspiration from kibumie&heechulie and for kibumie **#plakkk

* * *

****mohon bantuannya chingu ^^  
wi newbi :)

* * *

***white love***

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap perlahan, membiasakan bias-bias cahaya masuk kedalam retina matanya. Dalam sekejap pandangan matanya tertuju pada dada bidang seseorang didepannya yang tengah memeluk nya posesif. Ia begitu merasakan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman dari seseorang yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya lagi dijadikan bantal untuk meopang kepalanya. Ia tak berani untuk mengetahui siapa namja yang tengah memeluknya ini, apa lagi dengan keadaan tanpa busana seperti ini. Ia tau, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Menangis ? Itu sangat terlihat lemah baginya eoh.

Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mememeluknya dengan begitu erat, walaupun sebernya ia tau dengan jelas siapa namja yang telah menodainya. Ia hanya ingin memastikannya, yah hanya itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat mendongakan kepalanya. . .

"Chulie Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" Namja itu membelai surai pirang Heechul dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Heechul merasa ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk jantung nya, jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Itu adik kandungnya sendiri, itu kenyataannya Kim Heechul. Kau bahakan tak bisa mengubahnya atau memutar waktu kembali kemasa sebelum kau dan dia melakukan dosa besar itu.

Heechul tetap terdiam dengan ribuan rasa bersalah yang berputar diotaknya, ia menatap kosong dada bidang didepannya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa eoh?" Namja itu mencoba mendongakan wajah Heechul yang tetap menunduk.

"Wae Hyung? Kenapa kau menangis?" ia tersenyum lembut tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun dan menghapus buliran hangat yang jatuh membasahi pipi hyung yang paling ia sayangi.

Heechul bahkan tak bisa merasakan buliran-buliran hangat itu turun membasahi pipinya, yang ia tau hanya ia telah melakukan sebuah dosa besar dengan adik kandungnya sendiri. Ini salah, dan apa yang harus Heechul lakukan sekarang bagaimana jika dia hamil? Ah, pemikiran bodoh apa itu, seorang namja tak akan hamil Kim Heechul.

Heechul menatap kosong pada bola mata namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. "gwenchana kibumie, hyung tak apa." Heechul mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin menutupi rasa bersalahnya pada semuanya. Pada Umma, pada Appa, pada Kim Yesung kekasih dari adiknya dan terutama pada Lee Sungmin kekasihnya sendiri.

Hidupnya seakan hancur begitu saja, seharusnya ia tak menuruti hatinya untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan Kibum. Seharunya ia berpikir dengan otaknya seperti biasa, tapi apa? Kau sungguh menjijihkan eoh Kim Hechul. Mencintai adik kandung mu sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi hyung. Kau terlihat begitu sexi tanpa busana seperti ini. Apa kau ingin ku makan lagi eoh. Kekeke~~?" Kibum terkekeh sendiri dengan perkataan nya.

"Yak ! apa yang baru saja kau bilang eoh? Kau menjijihkan Kim kibum." Heechul langsung mendorong tubuh tegap yang tengah memeluknya, kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan berjalan tertatih karena badannya masih terasa sangat sakit. Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

"Braakk!"

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Sangat dan sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae Heechul hyung." Kibum berteriak dengan lantangnya mengutarakan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Seakan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah menodai hyung kandung nya sendiri. Kau telah menyakiti Hyung mu Kibumie. Ck.

"Awas kau Kim Kibum! kau akan ku bunuh sebentar lagi." Heechul balas berteriak, untunglah dirumah tak ada siapa pun. Karena memang mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja. Sejak awal mereka memang sama sekali tak mengenal atau bahkan mengetahui bagaimana wajah kedua orang tua mereka. Menyedihkan sekali bukan.

Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar mandi, terkulai lemas.

Ia menangis.

"Benarkah kau sanggup membunuh ku hyung, kau juga amat sangat mencintai ku kan?"

"Aisshh,, aku bahkan begitu sial memiliki adik seperti mu eoh. Tch!" Heechul mencoba membalas perkataan Kibum dengan isak tangis yang semakin terdengar memilukan.

"Tapi aku begitu beruntung memliki seorang hyung yang begitu cantik dan dikagumi banyak namja maupun yeoja sepertimu hyung! Kekeke."

"Kembali kekamarmu sekarang juga Kim Kibum atau kau akan benar-benar menyesal!" teriak Heechul.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan kembali kekamar ku sekarang eoh. Dan kau cepatlah memasak untukku karena perutku sungguh kelaparan."

Heechul merapatkan kakinya, ia menundukan kepalanya pada kedua lutunya yang ia tekuk. Heechul membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya agar isak tangisnya tak terdengar dan tangan satunya memukul-mukul dadanya hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, tak peduli itu akan membuat penyakitnya kambuh. Begitu pilu yang kau rasakan Kim Heechul, hanya menjadi bayangan dari seorang Kim Yesung. Kau sungguh menggelikan.

***white love***

Kedua insan yang tengah bergelut didapur dan tertawa bersama itu seakan melupakan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami tadi malam, seakan sengaja melupakan dosa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sungguh mejijihkan kehidupan kalian.

"Bumie~ hyung tak bisa sarapan bersam mu eoh, hyung ada janji." Heechul mencoba menghindar dari Kibum, agar mereka tak selalu bersama.

"Apa kau akan berkencan dengan namja bodoh itu hyung?" kibum mencoba bertanya.

"Yak! Kau mau aku bunuh mengatakan Sungminnie ku namja bodoh? Kau bahkan lebih idiot dari dia. Kau tau itu. Ck." Heechul mencibir.

"Ne ne hyung, kau menang. Pergilah bersamanya ! dan jangan perdulikan ku lagi." Cibir kibum.

"Kapan aku pernah peduli dengan mu eoh?" heechul menyeringai senang.

"Hyuuung~~~~ .. Aissshh! Pergilah sekarang juga!" teriak Kibum.

***white love*  
**

Langit begitu cerah untuk kedua namja yang tengah berkencan itu. Bahkan langit seakan mendukung mereka menikmati hari ini untuk bersama. Namun hati salah satu namja itu tak menikmatinya, ia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara tersnyum dan tertawa.

"Hyung, kau kenapa melamun terus dari tadi? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?" sungmin mencoba bertanya pada Heechul.

"Ani ming, hyung hanya sedikit tak enak badan. Bisakah kita mampir sejenak ditaman itu?"

"Baikalh hyung, tapi kau tak apa-apakan? Apa perlu kita kedokter sekarang?" Sungmin bertanya khawatir.

Heechul hanya menggeleng menampilkan senyum manisnya. 'Ming bagaimana mungkin hyung tega menyakitimu jika kau sebaik ini? Hyung juga mencintaimu, tapi. . . ah sudahlah.' Heechul menatap sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka keluar dari mobil dan berjalan bersama kebangku taman yang memang sudah disediakan ditaman itu. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan bahagia tapi tak akan ada yang menyangka jika diantara mereka ada yang sedang menyembunyikan sebuah kebohongan yang begitu menjijihkan.

"Hyung kau benar-baner tak apa-apa? Kenapa wajahmu begiti pucat eoh?" Sungmin mencoba menempelkan kening mereka mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh Heechul. "hmm. . . astaga hyung, kau panas sekali? Sebaiknya kita segera kedokter, hyung."

"Ani Ming, Hyung benar-benar tak apa-apa. Percayalah." Heechul tersenyum menatap bola mata foxi miliki Sungmin. Begitu polos dan meneduhkan, Heechul begitu merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran sungmin.

Apa Sungmin akan tetap bersamanya setelah tau jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan paling fatal dalam hidupnya, tidur dengan adik kandungnya.

Jangan bodoh Kim Heechul, Sungmin pasti akan menendang mu keluar dari kehidupannya jika sampai ia tau. Kau memamg benar-benar brengsek Kim Heechul!

Sungmin tersenyum menatap iris karamel Heechul, mata indah milik namja yang paling ia cintai. Jarak antara mereka telah musnah, kini kedua bibir tipis itu telah menyatu menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa saling mencintai. Begitu lembut dan tak ada sedikitpun nafsu didalamnya, hanya rasa saling memiliki yang mereka rasakan.

Akhirnya buliran bening itu runtuh sudah menemani ciuman yang tak menuntut apa pun , Heechul menangis dalam diam ditengah ciuman yang jika kau liahat secara dekat begitu memilukan. Terasa asin memang, namun sungmin tetap tak melepaskan ciuman mereka karena ia tau pasti sudah terjadi sesutu terhadap Heechul. Ia hanya ingin membuat orang yang ia cintai merasa lebih baik dengan tanpa harus menuntut penjelasan apa pun dari Heechul.

Sungmin akan melakukan apa pun untuk Heechul termasuk menyakiti dirinya sendri karena Sungmin tau Heechul begitu rapuh, begitu berbeda dengan yang terlihat selama ini.

Lihatlah Kim Heechul! Bahkan dia, kekasihmu Sungmin begitu baik dan memperdulikan mu. Tapi kenapa kau tetap menyakitinya? Apa kebaikan dan cintanya yang tulus padamu selama ini tak cukup membuat mu melupakan seorang Kim Kibum yang notabene adalah adik kandung mu sendiri? Kau sungguh sangat kejam Kim Heechul.

***white love***

Seseorang tengah mengintip dibalik pohon adegan dua sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman itu.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, hingga buku-bulu kukunya memutih. "Kim Heechul,kau dan tubuhmu adalah miliku. Tak akan ku biarkan siapa pun memiliki mu selain diriku sekalipun itu seorang seperti sungmin sekalipun. Bahkan dirimu sendiri tak berhak memliki mu eoh Kim Heechul, karena seutuhnya kau adalah miliki ku!" namja itu menyeringai senang dengan hak milik yang telah ia putuskan sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

****Annyeong chingu ^^

wi kembali lagi dengan ff baru.. kekeke~~

padahal ff lama nya belum juga dipost #plakk  
untuk cerita dan semua dalam ff jika tidak menarik mohon maaf :)  
dan terutama typos,, pasti sangat banyak ^^

mohon bantuannya ya chingu :)

mohon rivieuw nya untuk kelangsungan ff ini

kalau ada yang merespon, bakal wi lanjut.

RIVIEW JEBAL. . . .

yang sudah membacanya wi ucapkan banyak terimakasih dan jika ada yang berkenan untuk rivieuw wi bakal seneng banget ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sumarry: _**aku lelah menjadi orang lain dihadapan mu aku terlalu lelah terus kau acuhkan. Karena itu biarkan aku berjalan sendiri dijalan yang sepi ini. Tanpamu. . .**  
_

genre:: **incest&Angst, romance.**

rated:: **T**

pairing:: **MinChul, KiChul, KiSung**

**FF is mine and cast #digampar XD**

**Inspiration from kibumie&heechulie and for kibumie **#plakkk

* * *

Disinilah aku sekarang, bagai orang bodoh yang bahkan lebih bodoh dari seorang yang idiot jika perlu. Melihat dia bersamanya. Cih! bahkan jika aku bisa aku ingin menggeplak kepalanya yang terbuat dari batu itu.

"Mwo?" aku melayangankan tatapan tajamku pada namja didepanku ini. Rasanya aku ingin segera pergi dari sini.

Muak, satu kata itu yang sekarang terlintas dikepala ku melihat mereka yang sedang memadu kasih didepanku. Huh! Jika saja dia bukan adikku, sudah ku pastikan dia mati ditangan ku sekarang juga. Sayangnya dia adalah adik kesayanganku. Menderitanya hidurpku. ck.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Tatapanmu seperti ingin menerkamku saja., hii~ sungguh mengerikan." Namja ini bertanya pada ku seolah tak melihat amarah dimataku yang ku layangkan padanya. Dan juga tatapan terluka ku.

Sungguh jika saja disini ada jurang, aku ingin segera melompat kedalam jurang itu. Jika perlu aku ingin mengubur hidup-hidup diriku sendiri, agar tak melihat mereka lagi. Kibum yang dengan mesranya memeluk tubuh ramping Yesung didepanku, sesekali mengecup bibir ranum itu. Hah~ Tuhan tolong cabut nyawaku sekarang juga, aku tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Ani, aku pergi saja Kibumie dari pada melihat kalian bermesraan seolah dunia ini hanya milik kalian berdua, sedangkan aku seperti lalat yang memandang kalian lapar." ujarku sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibir ku. Jika Sungmin yang melihat ini sudah pasti dia langsung mencium ku tak peduli ini tempat umum atau bukan. Ah~ aku jadi merindukankan namja aegyo itu. Kkkk~ kekehku sendiri mengingat Sungmin.

"Apa?" aku kembali menatap Kibum dan juga Yesung.

"Hyung kau seperti orang gila."

"Nne, bahkan kau lebih mengerikan dari seorang psiko." Yesung, namja yang sedang digenggam tangan nya oleh Kibum menimpali ucapan ngawur Kibum. Aku semakin menatap tajam mereka, salahkan saja mereka tiba-tiba saja menggeretku yang sedang nyaman dengan ranjang empuk ku untuk menemani mereka. Mereka bilang ingin pergi jalan-jalan bersama-sama untuk melepas rindu, karena Yesung yang baru kembali. Tapi apa? Aku bahkan mereka abaikan begitu saja. Bayangkan saja, aku seperti angin lalu bagi mereka yang baru saja melepas rindu.

"Aku pergi!" ujarku sambil menegakan tubuhku.

"Tapi hyung?" Kibum menggenggam tangan ku sebelum aku sempat berdiri. Dia. . . menatapku sendu dengan iris obsidionnya. Tatapan macam apa itu? Seolah tak ingin aku pergi dari sini. 'Dasar namja sialan!' maki ku dalam hati. Aku melepas genggaman tangan Kibum.

"Hmm?" gumamaku sambil menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang. . . ah~ aku sendiri juga tak mengerti aku memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti apa. Yang aku rasakan aku ingin segera pergi dari sini.

Jangan tanyakan apa aku cemburu atau tidak. Cih! Untuk apa aku cemburu pada namja seperti itu, lebih baik sekarang aku menemui Sungmin saja.

Aku membalikan tubuhku , membelakangi mereka. Melangkahkan kaki ku pergi dari Taman, tempat kami berada sekarang. Berjalan menjauh sambil menepuk-nepuk dadaku kuat, uh~ kenapa begitu sakit disini. Aku melambaikan tangan kiriku pada mereka dengan tetap berjalan dan membelakangi mereka. "Yesungie aku pergi nne? Sampai jumpa dirumah." ujarku pelan.

Kalain jangan memandang ku seolah aku berbohong. Hei. . . aku tak cemburu! Nne aku akui aku memang terluka, lalu apa? Apa dengan terluka aku cemburu begitu? Itu salah besar baby~

~~Angelf~~

Sepi, kata pertama yang aku rasakan semenjak Yesungie kembali atau hanya perasaan ku saja? Entahlah, sekarang kibum bahkan jarang menemani ku atau aku yang menjauhi mereka ?

Atau . . . ah begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di otak ku.

Kamar ini, aku tersenyum miris mengingat semua hal yang aku lakukan dikamar ini dengan Kibum. Kamar ini menjadi saksi biksu begitu bejatnya kami, begitu menjijihkannya seorang Kim Heechul. Hahaha~ sudahlah luapakan saja. Aku membaringkan tubuhku diranjang, berharap dapat tertidur walau hanya sebentar.

Aishh, kenapa ini? Air mata ini memaksa melesak keluar, membasahi pipi ku. Uh~ aku menekan dada sebelah kiri ku dengan amat kuat, sangat sakit disini. Bukan, bukan karena penyakitku. Melainkan karena dia seorang adik yang begitu amat kucintai, perasaan apa ini? Benar-benar amat menjijihkan.

Aku memiringkan tubuh ku, mememluk tubuh ku sendiri dengan tangan ku yang masih menekan dadaku kuat. Dingin, sunyi, kenapa begitu terasa hampa saat ia tak ada disini? Sentuhannya, tatapan matanya, suara dingin namun lembutnya, aku merindukan semua tentangnya. Aku hanya mampu menangis saat sendirian seperti ini, dimana Kim Heechul yang kuat ? Hanya itu yang mampu aku lakukan.

Tuhan. . . berikan aku sekali saja kebahagiaan yang kau janjikan pada setiap umat-Mu, setidaknya berikan aku sebuah ketulusan. Aku meninctainya Tuhan.

**-o0o0o-**

Aku terbangun dengan seseorang memeluk pinggangku, siapa? Aku tersentak saat mendapati ia, berada dikamar ku. Apa malam tadi kami melakukannya lagi? Ah tidak-tidak, semalaman aku bahkan menangis sampai tertidur. Sedikit membalikan badan. aku tersenyum memandang wajah tampannya yang kini tepat dihadapanku.

"hei. . . apa semalam, kau mengendap-endap masuk kekamarku eoh adik bodoh?" aku mengelus pipinya lembut. Sedikit menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya.

"Hmm, bukankah kau semalam tidur bersama Yesung? Kenapa bisa disini?" aku mengelus sudut bibirnya. "bisakah kau seperti ini terus? Tak apa walau sembunyi-sembunyi, aku rela. Ah tidak, aku begitu egois jika menginginkan itu bukan, Kibumie?" aku mengoceh sendiri, Kibum bahkan masih tertidur lelap. Tersenyum miris memikirkan permohonan bodoh itu, aku tak boleh seperti ini.

"Sungie, Ming. Minahae aku menyakiti kalian." Kukecup kedua kelopak mata Kibum. "Selamat pagi Kibumie, semoga harimu menyenangkan hari ini." Lagi, aku menangis tanpa sadar, air mata babo! Lihat aku membasahi wajah kibum sekarang.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang terkena tetesan air mataku. "Eh. . .?" Kibum tersenyum?

"Pagi hyungie~ apa tidur mu nyenyak semalam?" ia bahkan tersenyum begitu polos. Senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku, senyum yang mampu membuat amarahku mereda. Jika diibaratkan kan mungkin ia adalah obat penenangku.

"Hmm... kenapa kau selalu menangis setiap aku membuka mataku?" aku tak mampu menjawab, Kibum mengecup kedua kelopak mataku, mengecup hidungku dan semakin turun kebawah. Kini bibirnya tepat menempel dengan bibirku. Nyaman, aku tersenyum perih menrasakan kelembutan bibirnya. Kibum melumat pelan bibirku, aku tak membalas hanya diam dan menikmati setiap lumatan yang Kibum berikan padaku. Ia melepaskan ciuman kami lalu memandangku, mengelus pipi ku.

"Nah, jika kau tersenyum seperti itu akan terlihat lebih cantik bukan? Chulie Hyung?" Ya sekarang aku tengah tersenyum, memberikan senyum terbaikku untuknya. Menatapnya dengan sendu, kemudian ia mengecup keningku. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati setiap perlakuan lembut nya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak peka, senyum ini. apakah kau tak bisa melihat luka dalam pancaran mataku Kibumie?

Aku kembali menatap kibum. "aku memang selalu cantik bukan? Siapa yang bisa menandingi kecantikan ku eoh?" aku tersenyum bangga padanya.

"begitu lebih baik hyungie~" Ia mengecup keningku sekali lagi, melapas pelukan nya, kemudian bangun meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menoleh padaku.

"begitu nne? Baiklah."

Dingin, kau sangat dingin Kibumie~

~oOo~

Pemandangan itu lagi, pemanadangan yang selalu terpampang jelas didepan mataku. Kibum yang dengan mesra memeluk posesive pinggang Yesung. Tertawa bersama, Kibum tertawa? Sangat jarang aku melihatnya tertawa. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang begitu serasi eoh? Lihatlah tangan Kibum yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Yesung, sepertinya begitu nyaman. Aku tersenyum pedih, begitu aneh perasaan ini. aku bahagia melihat mereka kembali bersama setelah beberapa tahun ini Yesung meninggalkan Kibum untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Disisi lain, kenapa seperti ada ribuan benda tajam menusuk tepat dijantungku. Begitu sesak.

"Sungie hyung~" kibum tersenyum begitu lembut pada Yesung.

"hmm.. nne? Waeyo bumie-ah?" Yesung merona ditatap begitu intens oleh Kibum.

"aku sungguh merindukanmu hyung." Kibum mulai membelai surai hitam milik Yesung dengan lembut, membuat Yesung tersenyum merona. Menampakan pipinya yang berubah menjadi semerah tomat, membuat siapa saja pasti ingin menciumnya dan memakannya ditempat. Uh~ aku menekan dadaku kuat, sangat sesak.

Aku tersentak seseorang menangkup wajahku, tak membiarkan aku melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Astaga! Aku melupakan Sungmin, dia ada disini. Betapa bodohnya aku, mianhae ming. Aku menundukan kepalaku, tak berani memandang tatapan yang begitu teduh itu.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan ku lembut, kembali menangkup wajahku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan teduhnya seolah ingin memberitahuku, ia ada disini bersamaku sekarang. Setetes airmata melesak keluar dari sudut mataku, oh Tuhan~ kenapa aku begitu rapuh?

"Mianhae ming~" Sungmin hanya tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya pada ku lalu. . . Aku melototkan kedua mataku kaget. Ia mencium ku didepan Yesung dan Kibum? Apa ini? bahakan dia tak marah atau memakiku sama sekali. Dia justru seperti melindungiku dari rasa sakit ini.

Aku tersenyum, membalas ciuman Sungmin. Melumat bibirnya lembut membiarkan lidahnya yang lincah melesak masuk kedalam rongga mulutku. Mengabsen gigi-gigiku dan menjilat langit-langit rongga mulutku. "nggh~" Aku mngerang sedikit ketika Sungmin menggit bibirku pelan. Entahlah bagai terbawa permainan Sungmin aku tak memperdulikan apapun lagi, gomawo Sungmin-ah. Kau membuat ku sedikit melupakan perasaan sesak ini.

Aku membalas melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, mengalungkan kedua tanganku dilehernya. Sungmin memeluk pinggangku erat, mencoba mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Mataku tak lepas memandang iris caramel milik Sungmin, begitu teduh dan aku menyukainya. Tuhan terimakasih kau mengirimkan Sungmin untuk menjaga ku.

"empph~" sungmin mulai mengelus punggungku, memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Aku memejamkan mataku menerima sentuhan Sungmin yang begitu lembut dan seolah melindungiku.

"akhhh!" aku tersentak mendengar Yesung berteriak, dan langsung melepaskan ciuaman kami. Memandang mereka berdua disebalah kami sedikit bingung.

"Bumie kau menyakitiku, tanganku sakit. Kenapa kau menggenggamnya begitu kuat eoh?" Yesung mengomel pada Kibum, entah apa yang Kibum lakuakan pada Yesung sehingga Yesung sampai berteriak seperti itu.

"Minhae Sungie Hyung~" kibum mengelus pergelangan tangan Yesung. Yesung hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mataku bertemu pandang dengan Kibum. Ia menatapku tajam seolah dimatanya tersimpan amarah. Aku tak berani menatapnya, aku menunduk. Ada apa ini ia seolah tak mengijinkan tubuhku disentuh namja lain. Apa-apaan itu?

Kibum berbalik menatap Sungmin tajam. Memberikan deathglare padanya, aku memandang Sungmin. Ia. . . kenapa tersenyum seperti itu pada Kibum. Aku menggenggam tangan Sungmin kuat.

"Waeyo ming?" Bertanya, kenapa aku begitu bodoh menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti apa itu jawabannya

"Aniyo hyung." Aku mengangguk saja. Sungmin membawaku pergi dari Ruang tamu keluar rumah. Aku tak tau ia akan membawaku kemana, yang pasti aku hanya menurutinya saja. Berjalan mengikutinya membawaku pergi dari tempat yang begitu menyesakan ini.

Aku berbalik menatap Kibum dan Yesung dibelakang, mereka kembali bermesraan seolah tadi hanya angin lalu. Aku hanya tersenyum pedih, kupikir kau memperdulikan ku Kibumie~

~Angelf~

Bau ini sungguh menyengat hidungku, aku tak menyukainya. Aku menutup hidungku, terlalu lama disini aku bisa mati. Ah sebentar lagi bukankah aku akan mati. Kau bodoh Kim Heechul, tentu saja kau akan segera mati. Hanya tinggal menghitung mundur saja. 'Hahaha' aku tertawa hampa memikirkan hal bodoh itu.

"Heechul hyung ?" seseorang menepuk pundakku, membuat ku tersentak kaget.

"Dongie~" Aku langsung memeluk erat seseorang itu, sangat erat. "aku merindukanmu Dongie." Aku tersenyum senang melihat sesorang yang tengah ku peluk ini.

"Hyu-hyung aku kehabisan nafas!" Ia memelas padaku.

'hihihihi~' sangat menggemaskan melihat dokter yang bertingkah sepert anak kecil ini.

"Eh? Mianhae. Hehehe." Aku melepaskan pelukan super ku padanya dengan cengiran khasku, cengiran? Kalian pasti bingung bagaimana mungkin seorang Kim Heechul mempunyai cengiran. Hahaha~ aku hanya bisa seperti ini padanya.

"kau!" tunjuknya tepat didepan hidungku. "kenapa lama sekali tak ada kabar hyung!" Teriaknya padaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidungku.

"Hah?" aku cengo melihat seorang Dokter yang kelakuannya seperti anak kecil ini. Hei hei. . . lihat dia dengan wajah polosnya, dia menunjuk-nunjuk ku tepat didepan hidungku sambil berteriak. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku maklum padanya.

Aku memeluknya kembali sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya, ia tak protes hanya membalas pelukanku dan hei. . . sepertinya dia tengah menangis. Ck! Dasar anak kecil. Aku tersenyum, melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya tepat kedalam iris black brownnya. Aku dapat melihat bayanganku sendiri didalam mata polos itu.

"Jeongmal bogoshipo Dongie~." Aku mengecup bibirnya lama, kebiasaan ku saat menenangkan dia saat menangis. "kenapa menangis? Kau tak merindukan ku, emm?" aku kembali melayangan senyum lembutku padanya.

"Naddo. . . naddo bogoshipoyo~."

**TBC**

Mianhae atas keterlambatan publishnya chingu, bukan apa-apa tapi banyak sekali tugas dan aku terkena WB. Hehehe

Sekali lagi mianhae. Dan pasti banyak sekali typo. Mohon maaf nne ._.v

Mind to riview chingudeul,

Wi sangat membutuhkan riview kalian, agar ff ini layak untuk di lanjutkan atau tidak.

MOHON RIVEW NYA yaa~~ ^^)/

* * *

Balasan riview:

**Chikakyu**: disini sungmin jadi Semenya Heechul, hehehe :D

Terimakasih riview nya chingu ^^. Sipp udah dilanjaut ini. mohon riview nya lagi nne..

**Cherry**: sipp chingu, udah wi lanjut ^^. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatnya nne? Semoga ini tak mengecawakannya teman. Gomawao riviewnya. Yupii~ ini kichul incest ^^

**nicckendwi****: **gomawo chingu udah sempat membacanya dan riview. Hihihi~ nne ini kichul. Ditunggu riviewnya lagi nne ^^

**YuraELF**: yupiie~ wi suka banget semua hal yang berbau angst, apalagi kalau buat nangis. Hehehe,

Dan terimakasih atas FF nya wi suka banget eoh. Gomawo udah sempat meriview cerita abal-abal ini dan membacanya. Riview lagi nne ? gomawo~~

**Liu HeeHee**: yuupp! Disini Sungmin sama Heechul, dan Sungmin semenya. Hehehe~

Sipp udah wi lanjut. Gomawo udah sempat baca dan riview ff aba-abal bin berantakan ini eoh. Semoga berkenan mambaca dan meriview lagi chingu^^.

: siipp udah dilanjat^^. Nne gomawo buat riview nya. Riview lagi nne chingu, ditunggu eoh^^

**Choi Eun Seob**: gomawo sudah mau membaca ff abal-abal ini dan sempat riview^^

Yupp sudah dilanjut. Ditunggu riviewnya lagi.

**Ryu**: yuup, apakah ini sudah banyak? *plakk

Ini bahkan jauh dari kata bagus. Gomawo sudah sempat riview dan membaca ff yang jauh dari kata bagus ini.

**Kyuhyuk07**: waah mianhae chingu, kemarin sempat kena hapus sama ffn jadi wi publish ulang. Terimaksih atas riviewnya.. semoga tidak mengecewakan^^. Ditunggu riviewnya lagi.

**chocolatess**: SEMANGAT! Hehehe.. ini sudah updaet. Maaf mengecewakan. Ditunggu riviewnya ya chingu ..

**Ciezie**: hehehe.. eon. Wi jadi malu. Ini udah di terusin tapi ya hasilnya huweeee~ T.T mengecawakan. Semoga ini lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Amin :D

Gomawo eon udah riview. Mumumumu~~ buat eon :D #digeplakk

**Magieapril****: **sepertinya Kibum lebih dari sakit jiwa dah~ *plakk #dibakar snowers ._.v  
ini udah muncul chingu tapi sedikit adegannya. Maaf nne ? gomawo sudah sempat riview eoh^^

Ditunggu riviewnya lagi eoh ..

**Keke**: sipp ini udah di update chingu^^. Gomawo udah sempat meriview ff abal-abal ini. ah yang ff itu, hehehe *garuk tengkuk. Sebenarnya udah dilanjut tapi belum sempat dipublis chingu *alasan ._.v  
riview lagi nne chingu^^, ditunggu eoh ^^)/

* * *

Sipp oke ... mohon maaf kalau ff nya makin gaje ._.v .. ditunggu riviewnya nne \(^_^)/

*cipok atu-atu


	3. Chapter 3

Hamparan salju putih tersaji indah didepan manik mataku, kutengadahkan tanganku merasakan butiran lembut salju yang tengah turun.

"Lembut dan . . . dingin." Gumamku tersenyum, sekarang aku tengah duduk diayunan taman bermain. Sepi, satu kata itu yang terpikir diotakku.

Bagaimana tidak sepi jam menunjuk pukul 00.00, tepat tengah malam. Dan disini sekarang aku berada, Kim Heechul yang menghindari adiknya dan kekasih dari adiknya. Jangan berpikir jika aku ini tolol, well aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku.

Tak mau bersusah payah menahan sesak didada ini ketika melihat pemandangan yang mengotori mataku, lebih baik aku menunggu sampai pagi disini bukan? Kemudian pulang dengan keadaan mata panda—sepertinya.

Ku ayunankan ayunan yang tengah kududuki ini, perlahan mempercepat temponya dan semakin cepat. Merasakan semilir angin malam membelai surai pirangku, membuatku merasakan betapa dinginnya malam ini.

Rasanya seolah kini aku terbang, aku memejamkan mata masih dengan ayunan yang mengayun kedepan dan kebelakang dengan cepat. Aku tak takut jika harus terjatuh, toh paling hanya sedikit lecet yang aku dapatkan. Yah~ seorang Kim Heechul tak akan mempermasalahkan jika ia harus mati bukan apalagi hanya lecet.

Sepertinya aku sungguh menikmati kesendirianku ini, ck.

Tak sadar jika seseorang tengah memperhatikanku dan tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan laju ayunan yang menurutku bergerak sangat cepat ini.

Seseorang itu memelukku dari belakang, 'sialan! Siapa yang berani memelukku dengan sebarangan seperti ini?' makiku kesal. "hei! Lepasakan bodoh!" aku meronta mencoba melepaskan pelukan yang entah itu siapa.

"Hyungie~" aku terdiam begitu mendengar suara lembut yang menyapu gendang telingaku, begitu familiar. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku kebelakang untuk melihat seseorang itu, "Bummie?" panggil ku reflek padanya.

Jantungku berpacu begitu cepat ketika Kibum membisikan sesuatu yang membuatku merinding. "Kau harus mendapatkan hukumanmu Chulie Hyung." Bisiknya menyeringai dengan wajah datarnya kemudian menjilat cuping telingaku seduktif.

"Ngghh~~" Lenguhku geli mendapat perlakuan Kibum. " bumiee hentikan!" reflek aku berdiri dan menghadapnya. Melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya, damn! Awas kau Kim Kibum!

Aku masih setia menatap tajam namja yang kini berada didepanku dengan senyuman polosnya, hah~ aku menyerah. Sepertinya aku tak bisa bertieriak memarahinya, apalagi dengan keadaanku yang kedinginan ini.

Aku kembali membalikan tubuhku membelakangi Kibum, dan duduk di ayunan. Kibum kembali memelukku menyalurkan kehangatannya yang membuatku begitu nyaman. "Hyung, kenapa tengah malam begini kau masih diluar? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucapnya lembut mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Sangat nyaman dan hangat, perlahan aku menutup mataku menikmati setiap perhatian yang Kibum berikan jika saat tak ada Yesung maupun Sungmin disini. Kim Hecchul kau sungguh menjijihkan eh—tak ada rasa bersalah sedikit sajakah dengan apa yang tengah kalian lakukan ini?

"aku menghindari kalian." Ucapku jujur. Mencoba mentralisir jantungku yang selalu berdetak begitu cepat ketika bersama Kibum. Kim Heechul apa yang tengah kau rasakan ini, Tch!

"jangan seperti ini, kau bisa sakit Hyung." Kibum berjalan kedepanku berjongkok kemudian meraih tanganku menggosok-gosokannya mungkin agar aku merasa lebih hangat.

Aku menatap Kibum. "mmm..." hanya gumaman yang kukeluarkan sebagai jawaban.

"jangan seperti ini, hanya cukup kau berdiam diri saja hyung." Ucapnya dengan wajah stoicnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Cih! Apa-apaan itu, memang segampang itu apa.

Aku membuang muka menghindari kontak mata dengan Kibum, tak mau memperlihatkan mimik wajahku yang terlihat terluka. "kenapa kau disini, bukannya seharusnya kau tengah bergelung memeluk Yesungie diranjang dan merasakan kehangatan darinya." Ucapku dingin. Ya kenapa dia malah disini mencariku, bukannya seharusnya ia lebih nyaman berada disisi Yesung eoh.

"aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya datar kemudian menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Aku mengikutinya berdiri.

"Dan . . ." ucapnya menggantung dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Aku mengulang ucapannya "Dan apa Kibu ... Mmphh~~" aku melotot menatap Kibum, aiissh! Bocah sialan ini sempat-sempatnya melakukan hal seperti ini.

Kibum melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulutku—tepatnya memaksa masuk. Mataku perlahan terpejam menikmati apa yang tengah Kibum lakukan padaku, sesakali Kibum menghisap lidahku, menggigit kecil bibir pulm milikku. Sensasi ini, begitu memabukan. Aku seperti terjerat kedalamnya, ditengah salju yang turun ciuman yang membuat hatiku menghangat ini.

Perlahan aku membalas setiap ciuman yang begitu lembut dan memabukan ini, tanpa sadar tanganku kini tengah meremas helaian surai hitam milik Kibum. Tuhan ijinkan aku egois sekarang, mohonku begitu bodoh.

Kibum melepaskan ciuman kami, menatapku lembut dengan iris obsidionnya. "ini hukuman untukmu Hyungie~" ucapnya membelai pipiku lembut. "Karena berani-beraninya 'Dia' menikmati apa yang menjadi milikku." Kibum memelukku erat mengusap punggung ku begitu lembut dan mengisyaratkan jika tubuh ini milikknya sepenuhnya.

"sebaiknya kita pulang, aku tak mau kau sakit dan malah merepotkan Yesung Hyung nantinya." Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Masih Yesung ternyata yang kau pikirkan Kibumnie, dan begitu bodohnya aku berpikir apa yang kau lakukan ini semata hanya tak ingin melihatku terkapar karena sakit. Cih jangan bermimpi Kim Heechul!

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menggandeng tanganku berjalan menjauhi taman.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada dihatimu Kim Kibum? Siapa yang tinggal didalam sana? Bisakah, bisakah sedikit saja kau menjelaskannya padaku. Hah! apa peduliku tentang itu, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja harapan sia-siamu Kim Heechul.

======wz======

Aku membawa Dongie kerumah dan mempertemukannya pada Kibum dan Yesung, aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi tidak suka Kibum yang ia layangkan pada Dongie. Hahaha~ rasakan Kibumiee~ aku tersenyum senang melihat perubahan mood Kibum.

Rasanya sangat senang sekali membalas perlakuan Kibum padaku, siapa suruh ia selalu membuatku kesal padanya. Aku peringatkan jangan sekali-kali kau membuat Kim Heechul murka eoh! Kekeke~

Kami duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu, sepertinya berbalik dengan Kibum, Yesung justru sangat senang dengan kedatangan dongie disini. "Hyung kapan Donghae kembali? Jahat sekali kalian tak memberitahuku." Ucap Yesung sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi chuby nya.

Aku mengecup bibir Dongie didepan mereka, rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tak melakukan ini dan mengerjai mereka. Lihat tatapan Kibum yang penuh dengan kekesalan dan Yesung yang melongo, hahaha~ rasanya begitu menyenangkan mengerjai mereka.

Kalian bertanya bagaimana reaksi Dongie? Ah~ tentu saja ia malah cengar-cengir dengan wajah polosnya—senang, membuatku ingin mengecup bibir nya sekali lagi.

"kenapa? Dongie milikku seorang, jadi hanya Hyung yang boleh tau segala hal tentangnya eoh." Ucapku posesif pada Yesung sambil mengapit lengan Dongie dan menyenderkan kepalaku padanya.

Dongie malah membelai lembut kepalaku yang membuat Kibum melayangakan deathglare mematikannya pada Dongie, Dongie sama sekali tak peduli pada Kibum terkesan acuh menurutku.

Oke! sepertinya kalian akan bingung jika aku memanggilnya dengan Dongie, baiklah-baiklah aku akan memanggilnya Donghae mulai sekarang.

Aku memandang Donghae dengan tatapan polosku dan mengerjepkan mataku menikmati elusannya. "Yak Hyungie~ manisssnyaaa~~~ aku mencintaimu."Donghae mencubit pipi ku gemas dan mengecupnya, membuat dua orang diseberang sana menggelengkan kepalnya melihatku berperilaku berbeda jika didepan Donghea—kurasa hanya satu yang tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena aku yakin sekarang Kibum tengah mendidih melihat adegan didepannya.

Terbukti dengan Kibum yang langsung menarikku dan mendudukanku dipangkuannya , ck bocah es ini! aku menatap Donghae sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku, merasa kesal dengan Kibum. "Dongie~" rengeku manja padanya.

"Yak Heechul Hyung, kau sungguh menjijihkan. Berhenti melakukan hal itu rasanya aku ingin muntah ditempat!" ucap Kibum sarkastik, membuat ku dengan segera melayangan jitakan indah pada kepala es-nya itu berharap es yang ada dikepalnya meleleh.

"Hyung kau sungguh menyebalkan!" rintih Kibum kesakitan tapi tetap mempertahanku dalam pangkuannya.

"kau seperti bocah berumur puluhan tahun Kim Kibum, ck!" decak Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hei . . . jangan berpikir jika Yesung akan cemburu melihat adegan—Kibum yang tengah memperebutkan ku dengan Donghae dan malah memangku ku dipangkuan Kibum.

Yesung tak akan melakukannya, aku jamin itu!

Kenapa? Karena Yesung sudah tau persis kelakuan kami bertiga jika bertemu, ya apalagi jika tak saling bertengkar seperti ini. Dengan berakhir Kibum yang harus mengalah. Kekeke~

Oh well, alasan yang paling logis tentunya karena aku 'Hyung kandung' dari orang yang Yesung cintai.

-wz—

Masih sangat pagi, sang mentari sepertinya masih malu-malu menempati singgasananya—pikirku dan udara juga masih sangat dingin. Aku berjalan gontai kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih menghilangkan dahaga yang membuat tenggorokanku serasa kering, sepertinya aku masih mengantuk.

Aku mengucek kedua mataku kasar, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang justru membuatku merasa pusing dan rasanya aku ingin muntah. Uh~ sial! Sepertinya aku demam.

Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang yang sedang bercanda dan tertawa. "siapa pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa, seperti suara. . . .

Kibum dan Yesung.

Aku mencoba melangkah mendekati asal suara, ternyata kamar Yesung. Sedikit melongokan kepalaku pada celah pintu yang terbuka dan oh. . . Damn it! Aku mencengkram erat dadaku yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu sesak, hah! Kenapa dipagi buta seperti ini aku harus mendapatkan pemadangan yang begitu—menyakitkan.

Aku langsung memundurkan badanku tak sanggup jika harus melihat lebih lama adegan—Kibum yang tengah menindih Yesung dan menciumnya dengan begitu posesif.

"Sialan kau Bocah!" Rutukku kesal.

"siapa yang sialan Hyung?" seseorang mengagetkanku. Aku tersentak begitu melihat seseorang itu "Ming? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanyaku menghiraukan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Eh? Baru saja... Hyung aku meridukanmu." Peluknya lembut kemudian mengecup keningku sayang. jangan tanya dari mana ia datangnya-karena Sungmin bisa keluar masuk rumah ini dengan tanpa seizinku tentunya.

"Naddo ming." Balasku mengecup bibir pulm yang berbentuk M itu sedikit membuatku melupakan adegan—menyakitkan—yang terus berputar diotakku dan membuatku melupakan—acara mengambil segelas air putih segar.

Sungmin menggadeng tanganku menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai atas, tapi sebelum itu. "Hoeeek..." Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku, menahan sesuatu melesak keluar dari dalam perut.

"Hyung!" seru Sungmin yang melihatku langsung berlari kekamar mandi menumpahkan isi perutku. Sepertinya aku benar-benar masuk angin, tak ada yang aku keluarkan kecuali hanya cairan bening yang melesak keluar.

Aku keluar terhuyung dari kamar mandi, hampir saja aku terjatuh jika saja tak ada Sungmin yang langsung menangkapku.

"Hyung sepertinya kau sakit, wajahmu pucat." Sungmin langsung menggendongku menuju kekamar. "istirahatlah, aku akan memanggil Donghae." Ucap Sungmin lembut sambil mengecup puncuk kepalaku.

Sekilas aku seperti melihat Kibum, ah~ masa bodoh dengan Kibum. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidang Sungmin, mencari kenyamanan disana.

.

Sungmin membaringkanku, kemudian menylimutiku sebatas dada. "Hyung, aku keluar sebentar membuatkanmu bubur untukmu." ucapnya seraya mengecup keningku lembut.

aku tak terlalu menghiraukannya karena rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalaku semakin menjadi, aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

aku sedikit menahan ujung bajunya. "Terimakasih Ming~" ucapku tulus padanya dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahku.

. . .

Seseorang seperti berjalan mendekatiku yang tengah tertidur, aku yang tengah memejamkan mataku—tepatnya setengah sadar. Orang itu kemudian mengecup keningku lembut memberikan kehangatan dan desir yang sungguh aneh, membelai rambutku begitu lembut membuatku merasa sangat mengantuk sekaligus nyaman.

'Siapa?' Bantinku mencoba membuka mata, namun justru rasa kantuk yang semakin kurasakan. Lagi pula kelopak mataku masih sangat berat hanya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memberikan desiran aneh dirongga dadaku. Kepalaku masih sangat pusing setelah Sungmin membawaku kekamar, ah~ apakah mungkin ini Sungmin?

Dan jika iya, apakah aku mulai memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya padanya Tuhan?

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirku, lembut dan menenangkan. Aku tersenyum, entahlah siapa yang tengah menciumku ini yang pasti aku merasa begitu nyaman dan rasanya aku tak ingin persaan ini terhempas begitu saja.

Aku merasakan ia juga tertidur disampingku memelukku dengan posesif, aku tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi ini seperti sebuah mimpi . aku terrlelap tak merasakan apapun lagi hanya sebuah kehangatan yang memenuhi rongga dadaku, aku harap aku tak akan pernah bangun jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi ,Tuhan!

TBC/END ?

Mianhae lama banget updatenya, soalnya banyak banget yang harus ku kerjakan sebelumnya. Wi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update yang begitu sangat amat lama.

Wi janji ff HIMA bakal di lanjut.

Dan mohon reviewnya minna, kritik dan saran wi terima kecuali bash tentunya. Kekeke~

RnR PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Note:: Sesungguhnya ceritanya melenceng dari kenyataan yang ada karena sang pelaku juga tak meneruskan cerita—terkesan menghilang malah -_-!

**Pair::** Kichul!incest

_**KiSung, MinChul.**_

HaeChul!slight

HaeSung!slight

(warning, pair utama bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita XD)

_Inspiration FF from Kibum and Heechul, FF for Heechul Hyung._

* * *

Sungmin membuka gorden jendela kamar Heechul, cahaya terang menyilaukan menginteruspsi dua sejoli yang tengah bergelung dibawah selimut. Dengan posisi yang err. . . mesra—menurut Sungmin, membuat Sungmin sedikit tidak suka melihat posisi yang terpampang didepan matanya saat ini. Heechul yang tengah dipeluk begitu posesive oleh Donghae dan Heechul yang terlihat membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae—terlihat begitu nyaman.

'haaah' Sungmin menghembuskan nafas pasrah, sadar jika Heechul hanya menganggap Donghae seperti adik kandungnya sendiri dan juga sebaliknya. Jika kalian bertanya apakah Sungmin cemburu? Jawabannya tentu saja 'iya', walaupun Sungmin tau bagaimana kedekatan mereka tapi tetap saja mereka bukan saudara kandung. Sungguh kau begitu baik Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Heechul—tentu saja dengan memisahkan dua sejoli yang tengah berpelukan mesra, membuat salah satu diantara mereka terbangun.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan sedikit tak nyaman tiba-tiba terbangun—tepatnya diganggu oleh Sungmin. "Sungmin Hyung? Hoaamm... maaf sepertinya aku tertidur tadi malam setelah memeriksa Chulie Hyung." Lontaran permintaan maaf Donghae tak Sungmin hiraukan justru kini malah membalikkan tubuh Heechul menghadapnya, memindahkan kepala Heechul pada lengannya untuk dijadikan bantal. Ikut memejamkan matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat, tak menggubris Donghae sama sekali.

Sepertinya Heechul sungguh tertidur sangat nyenyak , sampai tak menyadari dua orang namja yang menganggu tidurnya.

"Aku masih mengantuk Hyung, bisakah kau ijinkan aku tidur lagi?" ucap Donghae polos memeluk punggung Heechul seperti anak kecil serta memejamkan matanya kembali.

Wow... jika dilihat mereka seperti pasangan cinta segitiga yang begitu mesra. Ck!

.

.

Heechul mengerjapkan matanya, merasa terganggu seperti ada benda berat menimpa tubuhnya. Dan oh well... Hechul hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin dan juga Donghae yang tengah memeluknya. Mereka seperti anak kecil—pikir Heechul senang.

Lihat saja wajah polos Sungmin dan juga Donghae yang tengah tertidur itu, rasa-rasanya Heechul ingin mencubit pipi gembul mereka berdua. "Uh~ mereka begitu menggemaskan." Ucapnya seraya mengecup kening Sungmin dan juga Donghae, sedikit merenggangkan pelukan Sungmin dan Donghae padanya.

"kenapa aku dikelilingin namja yang begitu manis seperti kalian eoh?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Heechul. Merasa sedikit senang dan melupakan demam yang sepertinya sudah turun itu.

==wz==

Dilain kamar terlihat sepasang sejoli yang tengah berpelukan begitu mesra—bahkan sangat terlihat mesra, menyalurkan kehangatan dipagi yang begitu dingin ini. Kibum terbangun dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya. Disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat hatinya merasa damai, Yesung yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu manis dipelukannya, dengan pipi chuby yang terlihat sedikit merona karena hawa dingin, kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam membuat Kibum mengecupnya sekilas, kemudian Kibum beralih menatap hidung mungil milik Yesung dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Sungie Hyung~ bangunlah, mana makananku." Ucapnya seraya mengecup bibir tipis Yesung yang begitu menggoda dimata Kibum.

Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman mendengar suara Kibum menyapu gendang telinganya, menghiraukan Kibum yang merengek pada Yesung meminta makanan paginya. Well, tentunya ada maksud dari 'makanan pagi' yang Kibum inginkan.

Yesung membuka matanya menatap malas pada Kibum. "Bumie aku masih mengantuk." Rengek Yesung memejamkan matanya lagi—membuat Kibum ingin memakan Yesung melihat tingkah namja yang paling ia 'utamakan' dalam segala hal itu.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku Hyung jika aku memakanmu sekarang juga." Kibum menyeringai senang dengan pikiran—mesumnya. Yesung tak terlalu menghiraukan Kibum masih dengan nyaman memejamkan matanya.

Kibum dengan senang hati menempelkan bibirnya pada benda kenyal berwarna merah chery yang begitu menggoda—meminta jatah makanan paginya. Menelusupkan tangannya pada kaos oblong milik Yesung, mengelusnya lembut membuat sang empunya mengerang mendapatkan sentuhan Kibum.

Kim Kibum, apa kau tak merasa bersalah sedkitipun pada mereka eoh? Pada Hyungmu, pada kekasih yang selalu kau utamakan itu atau setidaknya pada kedua orang tuamu yang membuatmu dan Hyung-mu lahir kedunia ini? tak punya hati—begitulah seorang Kim Kibum.

Yesung membuka matanya—melotot pada Kibum, dasar bocah nakal! Yesung tersenyum, menggigit bibir Kibum mencoba memberi perlawanan. "Yak! Hyung kenapa kau menggigit bibirku begitu keras?" Kibum melepasakan ciuman yang hanya sepihak karena Yesung justru mengerjainya, menjilat bibirnya yang terasa lumayan sakit digigit oleh Yesung.

"kekeke~ rasakan Kim Kibum, makanya jangan seenaknya membuatku mengerang dipagi seperti ini." ucap Yesung terkekeh mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas, kemudian bangun melepaskan pelukan Kibum pada tubuh mungilnya. "Bangunlah Bumie, tak ada jatah makanan pagi yang manis untuk hari ini karena kau menggangu tidur nyenyakku." Senyum sumringah Yesung berhasil membuat pagi yang begitu cerah ini terlihat mendung dimata Kibum.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal pada Hyung sekaligus kekasihnya ini, yesung hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kibum—kekasih yang paling ia cintai itu.

Tiba-tiba Kibum bangun dan memeluk Yesung dari belakang, "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo mandi bersama Hyung!" Serunya senang dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Kibum dengan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul diotak jeniusnya, seolah lupa pada rasa sebalnya barusan. Kim Kibum kau sungguh perubah mood yang ahli eoh.

Dan berakhirlah Yesung yang digendong—ala bridal style—kekamar mandi oleh Kibum dengan semangat dan berhasil merubah mood seorang Kim Kibum yang tadinya seperti awan mendung berubah cerah dengan sinar mentari yang mengisi isi kepalanya.

Well, bayangankan saja sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan mereka dipagi yang begitu dingin ini.

==wz==

Sarapan pagi yang tergolong siang ini begitu hening—membuat Yesung sedikit tak nyaman, padahal pagi ini tergolong rame dengan adanya Donghae dan Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Kibum maupun Heechul mereka tak terlalu perduli dengan tamosfer yang menylimuti mereka—bahkan terkesan acuh—yang terpenting perut mereka terisi lagipula mereka memang tak suka dengan keributan. Well, kakak dan adik ternyata sama saja.

"kenapa rumah ini jadi begitu sempit." Celetuk Kibum sarkastik ditengah makannya. Membuat semua orang kini menatapnya maklum dengan ucapan tajam Kibum yang tegolong menyindir Donghae dan Sungmin. Heechul tak menghiraukan ucapan Kibum terus melanjutkan acara makan paginya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya yang kembali fokus pada maknan yang terhidang didepan mereka.

'Kim kibum kau sukses membuat susana menjadi semakin canggung.' Batin Yesung memelas yang memang tak nyaman dengan keheningan, yesung jadi merasa kenyang seketika.

.

.

Sungmin melirik Heechul, sedikit bingung apakah harus sekarang ia mengutarakan rencananya—mumpung semua berkumpul disini. "Chulie Hyung?" panggil Sungmin lembut pada kekasihnya.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangan dari sang makanan pada sang kekasih. "Lusa aku akan berangkat ke Kanada, mengurus Perusahaan cabang yang ada disana karena ada sedikit masalah. Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama, Hyung." Ucapnya berat karena harus meninggalkan sang kekasih di Seoul sendirian tanpanya, membuat semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin—kecuali Kibum.

Heechul hanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang—tak dapat diartikan. "Hyung?" Heechul tetap terdiam menatap Sungmin. "mungkin sekitar 1 bulan atau bahkan lebih." Sungmin menunggu respon Heechul.

"Hmmm.. terserah kau saja." Gumam Heechul kembali menatap makanan dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong—merasa tak rela akan kepergian Sungmin yang begitu mendadak. Sungmin berhasil membuat mood seorang Kim Heechul down.

Well... sungmin mengerti respon Heechul akan seperti ini, ia terlalu mengenal Heechul. Bahkan mungkin melebihi diri Heechul sendiri. Heechul-ah~ tak lihatkah sebentar lagi kekasihmu akan pergi dengan jarak yang membentang antara kalian—mungkin dalam kurun waktu yan lama? Bukankah itu akan membuatmu sedikit bebas dengan adikmu dan membuat mu sedikit merasa bahagia? Tapi mengapa kau merasa seperti akan ada yang kosong, atau karena kau terbiasa dengan adanya Sungmin? Sungguh memalukan!

.

.

Heechul merasa seperti tak rela sungmin pergi walaupun itu hanya untuk urusan bisnis, ia merasa seperti akan ada yang kosong direlung hatinya. "Aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Heechul seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Suasana menjadi canggung, Donghae menatap kepergian Hyungnya dengan bingung, berniat untuk mengejar Heechul. Tapi Sungmin menghentikannya, menggeleng menginterupsi Donghae jika biar ia saja yang berbicara pada Heechul, Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti pada Sungmin. Sungmin bergegas mengejar Heechul .

Berbeda dengan Kibum yang seolah senang dengan kepergian Sungmin, sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntungannya—pikir Kibum senang. "Kenapa Sungmin pergi mendadak seperti itu?" gumam Yesung bertanya sambil memasang tampang bertanya pada Donghae.

"Sungie Hyung hari ini kita pergi kencan, bagaiamana?"

"Eh?"

.

.

Oh God! Kenapa hatinya menjadi resah seperti ini, bukankah ia akan lebih bebas?

Heechul bersandar pada balkon kamarnya, menatap pemandangan yang tersuguh didepan matanya. "aku merasa seperti seseorang yang tak punya malu, Kim Heechul kau sungguh brengsek!" rutuk Heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

Seseorang melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping namja cantik yang tengah memandang kosong hamparan taman bunga yang ditanam dihalaman rumahnya. "Heechul Hyung, dengarkan aku." Ucap Sungmin—seseorang yang memeluk pinggang Heechul menyalurkan kelembutan didalamnya. "aku pergi hanya sebentar, dan aku tak akan macam-macam disana. Mengerti?"

Sungmin mencoba berbicara pada Heechul, namun entah kenapa perasaan Heechul merasa seperti tak rela—seolah akan ada sesuatu yang membuat ia akan kehilangan Sungmin, seolah akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar. Membuatnya merasa begitu gelisah, "aku mengerti Ming." Ucap Heechul seraya membalikan badanya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan penuh ketulusan.

'aku harap tak akan terjadi sesuatu.' Batin Heechul sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

==wz==

Benar, ya mungkin benar sekarang Kibum sedikit bebas menjamah setiap lekuk tubuh Hyungnya. Dulu mungkin Kibum harus rela menahan hasratnya untuk membuat tanda 'kepemilikan' pada tubuh Heechul karena Sungmin pasti akan menyadarinya. Kini Kibum tak harus memikirkan semua hal itu, karena sekarang ia bebas melakukan apa pun pada Heechul—Hyung kandungnya.

Ini menyenangkan kan Kim Kibum?

.  
.

Kesenangan dan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dirongga dadanya sepertinya membuatnya tak sadar jika dirumah tak hanya ada dirinya dan Heechul.

Yesung mencoba menahan isak tangisnya, membekap mulutnya sendiri dan mengigit bibirnya dengan begitu keras agar dua orang yang tengah ia intip melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu tak mengetahui keberadaannya, agar Yesung dapat mengetahui semua kebenaran yang selama ini tak ia ketehaui.

.  
.

"Kibumie, hentikan!" Kibum terus membuat tanda 'kepemilikan dileher Heechul—membuat sang empunya mengerang geli. "bocah sialan berhenti kataku!" sentak Heechul merasa seperti isi kepalanya terasa begitu panas, bukan karena amarah tapi rasa nikmat yang Kibum berikan.

.  
.

Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras tak peduli jika bibirnya akan terluka—rasa cairan pekat dari luka dibibirnya pun tak Yesung pedulikan, pemandangan yang ada dihadapananya jauh lebih sakit—bahkan rasanya ia ingin mati saat itu juga.

.  
.

"nghhh~ bumiiee~~ ini gelii. . ." Heechul mengerang tertahan sadar jika Yesung mendengar erangannya ini akan menjadi masalah besar sekaligus merasa takut akan menyakiti namja mungil yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

.  
.

Seseorang memeluk Yesung membenamkan wajah Yesung pada dada bidangnya, membuat Yesung tak melihat adegan—yang begitu menyakitkan itu. Orang itu merasa sama sakitnya, seolah hatinya ditikam ribuan jarum kecil. Membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas, walaupun dari awal ia mengetahui ada yang aneh dari cara Heecul menatap Kibum tapi bukan seperti ini—bukan dengan melihat kenyataan dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

.

.

"sialan! Uhh~" Kibum malah melesakan tangannya kedalam kaos yang Heechul kenakan.

"berhenti?" Kibum memeluknya erat sambil mengelus kulit punggung heechul lembut membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Heechul. "Tidak akan Hyungie~" Bisik Kibum seduktif ditelinga Heechul.

Ini salah!

"Hyung mohon berhenti, Kibumie." Heechul tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama, cukup! semuanya sudah cukup.

Perlahan liquid bening itu turun dari kedua sudut matanya.

"aku tak mau! Berhenti!" Suara Heechul parau, membuat Kibum tersentak. Untuk pertama kalinya Heechul bersikap rapuh didepannya. Ini membuat hati seorang Kim Kibum sakit terasa begitu sesak, bahkan lebih sakit ketika kedua orang tuanya telah tiada dan ketika Yesung pergi meninggalkannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Lebih sakit dari rasa kesepian yang selama ini menghantui hatinya.

Membuat seorang Kim Kibum sadar, jika ia telah menyakiti hyung yang paling ia sayangi. Hyung yang paling ia cintai dengan seluruh hidupnya. Apa Kibum melakukan sebuah ke salahan?

Apa kau tak sadar Kim Kibum? kau telah menyakiti banyak hati dengan keegoisanmu ingin memiliki keduanya? Bagaimana jika Yesung tau, apakah kau siap melihatnya menangis didepan matamu? Eh—sepertinya tidak!

"Hyung tak mau hanya menjadi pelampiasanmu, ini sudah cukup Bumie." Heechul berkata dengan suara parau, isak tangisnya terdengar begitu memilukan ditelinga Kibum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat!"

"Tapi kita saudara kandung Kim Kibum! ini salah, kau tau ini salah!" Heechul menjabak rambutnya kasar—merasa frustasi, kenapa mereka jadi begitu menjijihkan seperti ini.

Kibum mematung mendengar ucapan Heechul seolah ia baru sadar akan kenyataan yang ada didepan mereka. Dunianya menjadi gelap, apalagi melihat Hyungnya terlihat begitu rapuh dengan air mata yang berlinangan membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Tidak! Tidak! Kibum tak mau melihat air mata itu, ini begitu menyakitkan.

"Hatimu mungkin milikku,TAPI AKU BUKAN YANG UTAMA DIHATIMU BUMMIE!" teriak Heechul tak tahan.

"Hyung—" suara Kibum seolah tercekat, ia mencoba memeluk Hyung-nya.

"aku—aku merasa jijik dengan tubuhku sendiri!" Heechul mendorong tubuh Kibum kasar, berlari keluar kamarnya meninggalkan tatapan kosong Kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya .

Membuat dua orang diluar sana segera bersender pada tembok tak ingin keberadaan mereka diketahuia Kibum dan juga Heechul. Yesung semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang orang yang tengah memeluknya begitu erat, tubuhnya seolah mati rasa.

.

.

Hei. . . tak sadarkah kalian ada dua orang yang tengah melihat semuanya? Melihat begitu menjijihkannya seorang kakak beradik saling mencintai. Mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini membuat kalian begitu tersiksa? Bukankah ini kabar baik eoh!

**TBC/END**

Terimakasih sudah membaca ff yang tidak jelas ini dan begitu sanga-sangat jelek.  
semoga minna berkenan hanya untuk review karena review kalian sangat membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini.  
Apakah ff ini pantas untuk dilanjut atau saya perlu menghapusnya?

Jika ada Typo berserakan mohon minna memberitahuku oke! dan mohon maaf untuk itu...

RnR please~~~


End file.
